Chosen (Himalayan)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Yeti | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Himalayas | BodyType = Humanoid | AvgHeight = | AvgWeight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | Skin = Blue | NumberOfLimbs = 4 | NumberOfFingers = 6 | NumberOfToes = | SpecialAdaptations = | UnusualFeatures = | Origin = | GalaxyOfOrigin = Milky Way | StarSystemOfOrigin = Sol | HomePlanet = Earth | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Gerry Conway; Ross Andru | First = Fantastic Four #145 | HistoryText = The Chosen, commonly mistaken for the Yeti, are a race of people who live in the highest regions of the Himalayan Mountains. Their bodies were designed to withstand the harsh cold of the region. This also prevented them from going down the mountains to warmer climates. They were a race of savages until about five hundred years ago when they were found by a long monk. This monk taught the Chosen science and language. Calling him their Master, he helped them build a Utopian society which he ruled for over sixty years before his death. While most of the Chosen went on with their lives, a select group of devoted followers kept the Master's body alive in an Entropy Machine in order to utilize his vast mind. By the modern age the Chosen were ruled by Ternak who sought to conquer the rest of the world for his people. He sought to use a device that would transform Earth's climate, namely bring about an ice age. Prior to beginning his planned invasion, Ternak spotted the Pogo Plane of the Fantastic Four flying over their domain. Thinking it was a spy, Ternak ordered the plane shot down and the crew taken prisoner to be executed. Aboard the wrecked plane were the FF members the Human Torch and Medusa, who survived the crash. Ternak and his people clashed with the pair twice, before eventually capturing them and taking them prisoner. After Ternak explained his plans, the two heroes broke free and tried to escape, but were subjected to Ternak's Polar Cannon. The Torch was able to flame on and reverse the effects of the weapon and another fight broke out. During the course of the battle, they recovered a device from the Master -- whose body was kept alive in an Entropy Machine -- that would stop the hostilities. They were also joined by the Thing who was sent to search for his missing teammates. During the course of the battle, the Thing knocked Ternak into his own weapon, the exploding device apparently killing their foe. The Fantastic Four then activated the Master's device, which transformed the Chosen into normal humans, ending their desire to conquer the outside world via massive climate change as they were now able to leave the mountains and live normally. | Habitat = Polar climate | Gravity = Earth standard | Atmosphere = Earth standard | Population = | Powers = | Abilities = The Chosen were specially designed to withstand the cold climates of the Himalayan mountains. | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = Apparently they were vulnerable to warmer climates. The effects of warmer temperatures and the threshold has not been fully explored. | GovernmentType = Singular monarch | TechnologyLevel = Advanced, able to build technological devices such as ray guns and devices that affect global climate, as well as technology that can preserve a body even after physical death. | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = Ternak | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Yeti Category:Sub-Zero Races